The Writer
by NICHA
Summary: The Writer Series in ONE Easy-to-Access Multi-Chapter Fic that has NO certainty of EVER getting updated! NaruSasu. Please REVIEW and let me know whether you prefer it THIS way or NOT! ...New Chapters start at CHAPTER 5.
1. Inspiration

Title: Inspiration

Author: Nicha

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: When you have a writer's block…

Songs: Tsubomi, Tatakau Mono Tachi, Captain Jack Sparrow (Bala version)

Notes: **To SIMPLE-MINDED IDIOT for giving me an idea!** NaruSasu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I . N . S . P . I . R . A . T . I . O . N

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto ruffled his hair furiously.

'No ideas, no ideas, no ideas, no ideas- NOTHING!'

He threw back himself backwards, nearly toppling out of his chair. The blond author had come to a serious crisis in his life. What was this thing? Well, it's what every author hates. It's something that should be feared. Something that nobody likes at all. And this something was a…

"DAMNED WRITER'S BLOCK, BLOCKING UP MY SYSTEM AND CRUSHING MY BRAIN, AND DESTROYING ALL MY IMAGINATION, AND- AND- AND MAKING ME MAD!"

His door slammed open and a fist went flying towards his face. This time, he actually did topple backwards after managing to dodge the deadly fist of one Sakura Haruno. Said young lady was glaring at him with a twisted look on her face before shouting back at him.

"NARUTO, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Naruto picked himself up from his position, sat back up on the backboard of the chair, and rubbed the back of his head, "Ow," he groaned. The other, in turn, sighed and smiled softly.

"Don't 'ow' me," Sakura said while holding her hand out to help him recover completely, "Besides, we have a new person here and you need to be quiet, that's it."

Naruto looked up at her, eyes widening, "New?"

Sakura put a finger on her cheek and thought for a moment, "Yeah. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's going to live on the fourth floor, room 407, I think. You'll have to go check it out because I'm not really sure, ok?" Her green eyes found a familiar crack on the ceiling, "But if that was true…"

Naruto's blue ones followed hers.

"…Then he'd be right there…"

Her polished nail pointed skyward and Naruto breathed the next two words.

"…Above me."

.

The sound of a muffled piano filled his room.

It was a pretty sound.

Actually, it was more… intense than pretty…

It was majestic…

Inspirational…

Naruto leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling.

.

Saturday rolled around and Naruto still hadn't met his new neighbor. Well, actually, not a neighbor, but somebody that he had to live with even if he might have never seen or met, or ever will meet before, or ever. However, miss. Sakura Haruno decided that he _had_ to meet the new guy, and that she _had_ to come along with him.

Anyway, this is how he found himself on the fourth floor, in front of room 407 and with a friend (who just so happened to be a girl) at his side.

"Naruto, knock," she said through her clenched teeth. Her teeth were bared from smiling so much at the door and partially because Naruto was just staring at the door stupidly.

"Why do _I_ have to do it? It's _your_-"

"Just shut up and do it," Sakura said, "You don't want to seem rude, do you?"

Naruto gave her a look that heightened her irritation.

"Okay, okay!" he said while raising his hands up in defense, "It's not like I have a _choice_," he muttered.

"I _heard_ that!" growled the pink-haired girl while pointing at the door.

Naruto reached up and banged on the door a few times. They waited for a few minutes.

No answer.

Naruto knocked again.

No answer.

Y'know what? Naruto was getting pretty pissed off.

Sakura sighed in disappointment, "Hey, Naruto, I don't think he's in here right now, so I guess we should get-"

But Naruto was past listening. At the time, he was whacking against the door with his martial arts trained steel knuckles; pounding away very angrily.

So angrily in fact-

That by the time Sasuke Uchiha came back from the grocery store, there was a big worn down hole in his door with a note saying:

_**Sorry, I'll fix it.**_

And added to that was a little spray of dried blood.

.

Naruto looked at his handy work and grinned, left hand rubbing the back of his head, he chuckled, "Uh, sorry, man…"

Sasuke looked at him with an arched eyebrow, "Well, yeah, you _should_ be. It's not every day that I find a hole in my door."

"Hey, I _said_ I was sorry!"

"Yeah, and I said that you _should_ be sorry."

"WELL IF APOLOGISING ISN'T ENOUGH WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?"

Sasuke observed that keeping his temper in control was not one of the blond's sharp points.

Naruto observed that he didn't really like this new _"person"_. He observed that he didn't like this one at all.

.

Since Naruto had damaged Sasuke's door then repaired it, Sasuke had decided that he should go repay 'the idiot' with the pink-haired girl whom had befriended him and decided to follow him.

But of course, he didn't know what "idiots" liked, so he asked her since she seemed close to him. Her reply was an entire list.

.

On a Saturday morning, Sasuke had decided upon something that he thought would actually suit what he thought "the idiot" would like. Why? Well, it's because it's something that the blond had been doing for the past week and the subject _had_ been mentioned once or twice.

So on that Saturday evening, there was a letter shoved underneath Naruto Uzumaki's door.

Naruto looked at it and opened the packet, revealing a gift card to Borders. Said blond was ecstatic since now he had 25 dollars to spend on manga.

.

Naruto, not to be overdone by the black-haired male in the room above his, had decided that he should give "the bastard" something just because he didn't want to accept a gift until he had given a gift to that same person. So, he wandered around the building in search for the young man to ask him to lunch.

Upon finding said Uchiha and asking him the question, Sasuke asked him:

"What the fuck?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Lunch. It's one of the ever-important three meals you eat in a day, bastard!"

Sasuke told him that it was sickeningly sweet, but, "Sure, I'll go with you."

.

Naruto has learned that Sasuke doesn't just play the piano, he also draws. Sasuke has learned that Naruto isn't just an idiot, but he can also write. Upon hearing this, Naruto retorts back at him:

"Well- not only are you dark and depressing and emo- but- you're a bastard!"

At this, Sasuke lashes back with, "Not only are you an idiot, but you can act even dumber!"

It's not until later that Naruto thinks back and remembers that Sasuke only said that he _acted_ dumber and that he wasn't actually dumb.

Also, it's later when Sasuke notices that Naruto's voice never held any conviction upon saying that he was a bastard.

It's then when they both smile.

.

Two Saturdays have passed, and still, Naruto and Sasuke have been going out on their little "hate-lunches". They say that they don't enjoy a single second of it even when Sakura berates them on keeping things from her. Whenever they see each other in public, they start a quarrel, arguing about who's better, or who's worse.

But no matter how much they say that it's a "hate-lunch"-

It didn't keep them from their little kiss.

.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling.

The sound of a muffled piano filled his room.

It was a pretty sound.

Actually, it was more… intense than pretty…

It was majestic…

Inspirational…

He decided that it wasn't too bad having somebody occupy the room above his. He also decided that he had found a story to write.

And it wasn't too bad either.

It involved an author with writer's block…

.

**END!**

**I hope this was to your liking!**

**-Nicha**


	2. AS THE BALL DROPS!

**Title: AS THE BALL DROPS!**

**Author: Sohei NICHA**

Rate: T

Genre: Comedy/ Romance/ General

Notes: I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY THAT I GOT MY SAT IIs OUT OF THE WAY! I AMMMMMMMMMM FINISHED! (And now I write for you people and immerse myself in fanfics all day long! BlackAdder! Merlin! FMA Brotherhood! Sherlock! Bakuman (not to be confused with Baku_g_an)!)

**This is a sequel to INSPIRATION (my other fanfic) … And I'm really late with this Christmas fic because I haven't been in contact with the computer for a bit…**

.

Naruto's eyes shot open.

"A Brothel," he spoke.

"_Excuse_ me?" Sakura perked up from her book, "Did you just say, 'a _Brothel'_?"

The blond nodded, "Yes, Sakura," he admitted, "That was my first thought when I woke up this morning. From the moment that I could think, I thought 'Naruto… your next story will take place… in a Brothel…!"

Sakura snorted, "Well, I really think that you should write something about Christmas instead. You know, since it's the Holiday season, and all…"

Naruto thought for a moment, and then looked up at her, "Santa's Brothel!" he thought proudly.

The pink haired girl shivered and then facepalmed, "Please… I… I don't want to… I don't want to think… about that…." she whimpered.

"Full of elves… I don't know, Sakura—" Naruto mused, "Santa's completely straight, right?"

"Please! Please stop this! You don't know what you're saying!" his friend cried out, "Talk about… talk about… How's Sasuke! How is Sasuke doing?" she begged desperately, "He's doing great, right? The… the piano… and… his playing…"

"Sakura, are you trying to change the subject? He's fine. You know that. He's only in room 407, you know… We all live in the same apartment building," Naruto shrugged, "Besides, it's not like… I hang out with that Bastard a lot…" he flushed a little.

Sakura sighed silently, glad to be off the subject, "R-right… So," she pressed, "What are your plans…?"

"For what?"

"You know…"

"… What?"

"Christmas!"

"Work."

"No!" Sakura slammed her hands down on her thighs, "That's not right! What did you get him?"

Naruto scoffed, "Nothing."

A hand covered pained green eyes, "You're joking, right?"

"Nope."

"You…" Sakura groaned, "It's because you don't know what to get him, right? You've never once gone through a Christmas without giving others presents. Not even to Sai…"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned and nodded, "I guess there's a first time for everything!"

"…He might hate you."

"Even more than he already does?"

"Even more than he loves you."

The blond shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "No he wouldn't." He looked at his friend, "He— he wouldn't! _Nobody_ can get past our level of hate for each other!"

His next glance was met with a dry stare.

"He won't…" he balked, "Stop _liking_ me, right?"

The young woman sighed with a tone that held a hint of humor, "I don't know…"

.

Sasuke looked at the computer screen and frowned, "Hm," he sighed, "This is insane. I don't have any time this week for anything— how the Hell am I supposed to sleep?" the brunet man continued to type on the keyboard at a nervous pace. He muttered, "Christmas, maybe… but then again, I have those events to go to…"

His phone went off.

He looked at the ringing device and snorted.

It continued to ring, and continued to rankle at his nerves.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore, "WHAT?" the young man shouted, "WHAT DO YOU _WANT_?"

"…"

"ANSWER! NOW!"

The person on the other end cleared their throat. "Hello, B-bastard…"

_Naruto_… he thought to himself, "Hn? What do you want?" the man unintentionally growled, "Can't you see I'm busy?" he got up from his seat and began to pace the room out of boredom.

"Hey! Just cuz I'm the only one nice enough to call you ever—"

"You're not." He stopped and looked at his calendar, confirming his schedule for the next few weeks…

Man, he was busy.

Naruto prodded further, "Well, then, did you have fun business calls?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Well," he grunted, "My ex called… two of my exes, actually," the brunet smirked as he heard a choking sound from the other side, "And it seems that I'm busy for the rest of the year… happy now?" Sasuke snapped.

.

"Nee? Naruto? Are you alright?" Sakura pat her friend rapidly on the back, "Keep coughing!" she shouted, "Don't stop!" Once her friend stopped, she began to interrogate him again, "What happened?"

Naruto's face was heavily flushed, and there were tears in his eyes from coughing so much. He cleared his throat, "Sasuke… is _booked_."

"Yeah, so?" Sakura asked, "He's busy today—"

Naruto looked at her with a haunted expression on his face, "He's booked _forever_!" he gasped, now on the floor, "His exes called— they're— they're going to take him away from meh… eh…" He now had her by the hem of her skirt

.

Sasuke sighed, "It didn't take much to break his heart this time around. I wonder what'll happen next call…"

He took a glance at the calendar, "… I actually _may_ be free on New Years day…" he murmured jadedly, "huh…"

And with that, he grabbed the remote from his couch and flipped the channel. The woman on the screen bared her teeth into the camera, "Today's weather will be…"

.

"…" Sakura bit her lip, the air around her turning cold as her face burned, "Naruto…" she growled, "You got dumped, so you're… looking at _porn…_?" The pink haired woman shrieked, "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO GET HIM TO RESPECT YOU IN THE LEAST IF HE FINDS OUT THAT YOU'RE LOOKING AT NAKED _WOMEN_!"

Naruto turned to her slowly, "You _do_ know that you scream really loud and he could probably hear you… right?" he turned away and mumbled, "What should I do… look at naked men instead…?"

"LOOKING AT NAKED MEN—?"

"WILL _YOU_ SHUT UP ALREADY?" Naruto shouted back, "YOU ARE _SERIOUSLY_ EVEN MORE EMBARASSING THAN JIRAYA EVER WAS—!"

"OH— YOU MEAN THAT PORN WRITER? HE EMBARRASSED YOU?" Sakura was right up in his face; she was taunting him and he knew it…

But he was too hot-blooded to care.

"YEAH—" he said—loudly, "AND I SAW LOTS OF ***S and ******S TOO!"

There was a knock on the door and the two stopped mid-banter. They detached and Sakura stepped to the door and opened it. She gasped and a shadow passed over her face, "Ah… uh… hi…" she stuttered.

Sasuke looked blankly into the room, his eyes meeting with Naruto's for a quick split second, "Would you guys mind _shutting_ _up_?" he inquired.

"Ah-haha-hah…" Sakura gasped, "Don't you care that he's reading porn…?"

The dry expression was still in place, "No. Why would I?" he asked, shrugging, "Besides, if that's his outlet—"

"IT'S NOT!" Naruto claimed, rushing forward to the door and pushing Sakura to the side in the process, "I'm not…" he saw Sasuke's eyes flicker to the side and he realized in horror that he _was_, in fact, still holding onto an open magazine with a very naked woman on it.

"…"

"I'm outta here."

"No— wait…"

.

Naruto was sulking.

And the sulking… was definitely building up into writer's block.

He stared up at the ceiling.

.

Sakura knocked on the door of room 307.

She listened.

She waited.

"Hey, Naruto?"

She waited.

She knocked again.

"Hey, other Blonde Idiot?"

She sighed, "Listen, I know you're busy, but if you can make Ino's New Years Party… That would be fun, right?"

She waited.

The door opened a bit and her "other Blonde Idiot" friend peeked out the crack.

He sighed, "…My editor wants this done by the third… I don't think I _can_…"

She smiled, "Well, I'll keep the offer open if you need a break, alright?"

He nodded.

Then he "sneakily" looked up at the ceiling.

She smirked.

.

It was now New Years Day…

And Naruto didn't give a fuck— the damn story was already late from his first deadline and the only reason he had an extension was because he went down on all fours and had to bark to his boss…

Not an experience he wanted to repeat.

Now… how to get this all done by Monday without going bald…

.

Sasuke picked up the phone, "Yeah?"

A familiar voice, "Hello, Sasuke!"

"… Yeah, Sakura?"

"Why don't you play something for Naruto? He's got some writer's block again, I think," she said, trying to keep the noise from the party out of the conversation, "That's probably the reason he didn't come to the party that you didn't really want to go to anyways."

He sighed and looked at his piano, "Whatever…" the man mumbled, "Bye."

"Bye!"

Sasuke listened to the dial tone for a brief moment and then hung up, taking in the sound for a moment. He shook his head, "It's not like I can concentrate anyways," he grumbled, heading to the door.

.

"Hey, Idiot!"

Naruto's eyes widened. He bolted up from his chair and hurried to the door, "Bastard?"

Sasuke scoffed.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

The brunet looked at his watch, "There are… Three minutes and forty… thirty-eight seconds until midnight," he stated.

There was a blank look on Naruto's face, "… Yeah, so?" he asked.

Sasuke glared. "Move," he growled, pushing past him and then dropping onto the sofa. He reached for the remote and clicked the TV on, "News is on Channel 1, right?"

The blond nodded dumbly.

"Watch the ball drop with me."

"Hey, why are you blushing?"

"…"

It took a moment to sink in before Naruto grinned, finally understanding. He shut his laptop screen and sat down next to the other, "Thanks, Bastard."

"… Hn."

Naruto turned to look at the man beside him and reached over in an attempt to capture Sasuke's lips with his own.

He missed.

Sasuke had cringed away slightly, causing Naruto's lips to land on the corner of his mouth, "Ten."

Naruto drew back, a bit surprised, but then he laughed, "You are _so_ uptight!"

"Eight."

Sasuke shivered a bit and moved away from Naruto's roaming lips again.

"Cold?" the blond tried.

"No— Five."

"Four," Naruto chirped.

"Three."

"Bastard."

Sasuke turned to look at he other for the insulting comment, "Idiot."

And just as the ball hit the ground…

Naruto leaned in and finally got Sasuke right on the lips.

.

"Hey, Sasuke… I know that his is a little late, but…" Naruto flushed, looking into the other man's dark eyes… "Do you think that Santa's straight?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he shivered at the thought, "What are you _talking_ about?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**

**Hahahah— I actually wanted to have this thing out to you guys by Christmas… Yeah, that didn't really work out too well since I couldn't get anywhere near a computer at all!**

… **So I made it into a NEW YEARS FIC!**

**:D**

**(Please Review!)**

**-Sohei NICHA**


	3. AS THE BALL DROPS! Part 2

**AS THE BALL DROPS!**

**Sohei NICHA**

.

I don't know if anyone has actually read this story (eheheh,) but I wanted to keep going and telling what _actually_ happened on Christmas day for the two boys. Sasuke was, of course, busy with his job and stuff; Naruto, on the other hand, was… doing other stuff…

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: All I Want For Christmaaaaaaaaaaaas~…**

.

Sasuke looked around the bus station, a deep frown upon his face. The trip to Karin and Suigetsu's party was already inconvenient, but the Christmas Eve crowd was almost _unbearable_… Almost like…

He growled furiously and then glared at a passerby who jumped away at the sudden and frightening action.

_Control yourself, Sasuke,_ he thought, _forget about that Idiot or it'll affect your performance later…_

But all he could think about was an obnoxious voice, the currently non-existent sun, and the sky as snow began to float down in feathery clumps…

He bit his lip and stole a quick glance at a bookstore that stood at the other side of the street. He looked at his watch and then decided that he _was_, in fact, going to go over there…

However, this detour was definitely not to look at the promotional posters that happened to feature Naruto's latest release…

He wanted to look at… manga—no—uh, that wasn't right—literature. He wanted to look for a good book—he wanted to look for a…

He stepped in through the doors and there was an immediate and noticeable difference between the air outside and the air inside. Sasuke looked around, noticing first the books and then the café.

Mmmm… the smell of coffee would have been tempting if Sasuke drank coffee, but he didn't.

And, so, he turned right to the books.

.

He bought a book.

That was all he was going to ever admit.

Ever.

…And now he was going to go right back onto a bus and get to Suigetsu and Karin's apartment.

For his job.

To sing.

And play the piano.

While acting happy.

…The "happy" part might not work out so much though…

.

Sasuke looked around and finally spotted the hosts of the party. They saw him from the other side of the streets and then two mischievous grins came over their faces. They both came toward him like predators advancing on prey, "Sasuke!" they both said in unison; the two glared at each other briefly before clasping hands and going back to smile at their "ex".

"Suigetsu..." he smiled politely, "Karin..."

Karin flipped her red hair over her shoulder, "We're so glad you could make it!" she beamed, "Also, thanks for singing some songs— we just love your voice so much— we've missed it since you left!"

"Yeah," Suigetsu grinned, flipping his own blue hair in mockery of his girlfriend, "I've especially missed it when it's all breathy and screaming my nay-ay-mehhh!" He crumpled to the floor, foot currently throbbing in pain.

Karin looked proudly at her work, "So," she smiled affectionately, "The piano is over here. Let me show you to it."

"Red-headed Bitch."

"Cock-sucking..." the woman glared, trying to think of a good comeback, "Puddle..." she growled.

"The party, Karin," Sasuke reminded.

"Ah, yes!"

The brunet sighed. The two hated each other; how were they "together"?

Love was really weird, wasn't it?

His mind wandered, and somehow, it went to blue eyes and blond hair and a loud voice...

His stopped and his eyes twitched as he stood there in the middle of the street, frozen.

Karin stopped, "Ah? Sasuke, you alright?"

"You must have broken him with your annoying voice," Suigetsu joked, "Hey, Sasuke, you alright?"

The other man grit his teeth, "Yeah," he growled.

A shiver ran down the others' spines, "Y-you don't sound alright..." they thought.

Suigetsu and Karin shared a slightly worried look.

Suigetsu spoke up, "Hey, Sasuke, if you don't really want to, you don't have to sing. It's fine. We have CDs..."

"And iTunes," Karin added, "So, if you need to go somewhere else..."

Sasuke shook his head, "When do I sing?"

.

Naruto looked around his apartment and sighed, "Yeah," he grumbled, "I don't wanna do this... If only I could make another me... He'd be hard-working... And write all of my stories for me... And then Tsunade wouldn't send her lackeys after me... And I also wouldn't have had to bark like a dog..."

He looked up at the crack on the ceiling.

Nothing.

He sighed and frowned at his computer screen...

Never before had he found the computer this boring—

Except for when he had to look for scholarships and apply to colleges.

So yeah...

Good times being 18...

But hopefully never again.

.

"_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you in my arms_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..."_

As Sasuke continued to sing, he closed his eyes, already knowing where every key lay on the piano. He thought about when he told the two that he would be moving to a new city; he thought about arriving at his new home— coming back from grocery shopping the next day only to find his door worn down...

Meeting the Idiot that lived on the floor just below him...

_"All I want for Christmas is—"_

Blue eyes and blond hair, a loud voice, a smile that flashed at him almost too brightly for him too look at; that annoying voice, saying all too cheerfully, "Hey, Bastard, you Prick—"

"NARUTO?" he roared, slamming his fists on the piano. Sasuke stood up and glared heavily at the offending instrument. Then, it hit him—

He gasped and looked around awkwardly.

The crowd stared back at him, just as awkwardly, and just as silently.

He cleared his throat.

On the other side of the room Karin and Suigetsu stopped what they were doing. There was a slightly horrified expression on the red head's face; on her boyfriend's face was an expression that was a mix of shock and amusement.

Suigetsu snapped out of his surprise first, "Ah, uhm— KARIN!" he yelled.

"Suigetsu?" Karin said hesitantly, turning to look at him.

He met her eyes and motioned with his head to the frozen Uchiha.

"Oh!" she got it, "SUIGETSU!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

.

"Alright, be safe! Love you, goodbye!"

Sasuke leaned on the wall next to the door, Suigetsu by his side. They looked at each other.

"Love you! Bye! See you soon!" Karin blew a kiss after the departing people. She sighed,

"...That was the last of them," she said, closing the door, "So," she definitely wasn't going to beat around the bush, "what's got you so riled up? You never react like that."

"... Sorry," Sasuke mumbled, "There's just this..."

"This...?" Suigetsu pushed off from the wall, interested.

"This... Guy that..." he couldn't help it— he looked down at the floor.

"Guy?" Karin bit her lip and a slight flush came over her features, "Yeah? Don't stop. Go on."

Sasuke looked up, a flame in his eyes, "This stupid _idiot_!" he snarled, "I can't stop thinking about him- his annoying voice; the way he tells me I'm a prick—!"

Karin deadpanned, "Oh..." she mumbled, "This is a lot less exciting than I originally thought it would be... How complicated..."

There was an angry flush on the young man's cheeks, "That Idiot!" he said through clenched teeth, "I hate him!"

Suigetsu laughed, "How much?" he pried. Karin elbowed him, a warning look in her eyes. He winked at her and waved his hand lightly.

"So much."

"Well, you know, they say that there's a fine line between love and hate," Suigetsu chastised, "But enough about that, let's drink!"

.

"... An' then... He broke my door..."

Suigetsu and Karin looked at their completely peddled friend, beer bottles raised to their lips.

"Are you guys... List'ning?"

"Y-yeah..." Karin stuttered, "It's just that... You've gone over this part five times now..."

"Yeah, so, what happened afterwards?"

"Well..." Sasuke frowned and fell backwards onto the couch, "I bought him a gif' card... An'... He took me to lunch... An' then sometime af'er that... We kissed... Or somethin'..."

"Go on," Karin pressed.

"An' then... We fought... An' went out ag'n..."

Suigetsu chuckled, "Some storyteller we've got here," he grinned.

"Naru'o tells stories..."

"Alright, Sasuke, we understand," Karin sighed, "now, I think we're done. Let's get you to bed."

"'M not done yet—" the drunk young man whined, resisting as much as he could from the two hosts, "He... He's blon'... And has blue eyes... Whiskers... Mmmmmm... Zzzzzzzzzz..."

"_Whiskers_? Eh? A mustache?"

Karin glared, "Suigetsu, why the Hell did you think this was a good idea? He's kind of a mess!" she hissed.

"I know," the man replied, "it's cute, isn't it?"

"... No. It's not," Karin sighed, "I'll go get Advil for tomorrow morning, okay?"

"I don't need any."

"If I beat you up then you'll need some— it's for _Sasuke_!"

"Ah, that makes sense."

The redhead sighed and let her boyfriend tuck in their unconscious friend. She rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen, "Advil, Advil, Advil..." she mumbled, rummaging through the medicine cabinet intently, "Where, oh, where are you... Eh?" she spotted a small electronic device on the coffee table and was immediately taken, "Ah? Is _this_ Naruto?" she picked up the cellphone and looked at the picture of an energetic-looking blond man with big blue eyes and, "Whiskers? Actual whiskers?" she laughed, "Ah, no. Tattoos? Scars?" She stopped and scrutinized the picture even further, "Who's that pink haired girl in the background?" she murmured. She shrugged, "I'm glad he's made friends..." Karin frowned, "But I wonder when he'll introduce us? New Years, maybe?" she burst out laughing, "No way! He'd _never_! He doesn't even know that we know about them— he's so drunk!"

.

Pain.

So much pain.

Everywhere.

"Sas—"

He cringed and curled up into a ball underneath the sheets at the loud noise. Light flooded in as the shades were roughly pulled open and he shut his eyes.

There was still too much light- too much bright yellow for him to bear.

Laughter.

"Ah— it's _hilarious_!"

Suigetsu...

"Don't tell me you don't think its funny too!"

"... All right, maybe a bit."

The brunet man growled from under the covers; Suigetsu laughed.

"You ready to go home, boy?"

Karin gently pulled the sheets away from Sasuke and handed him the pills.

The world seemed to spin a bit as he sat up. He closed his eyes and frowned, "Go home?"

Karin nodded, "You did great yesterday. I think it's time to go spend Christmas with people you love."

Sasuke snorted and popped the pills into his mouth, "My family is dead."

The two looked at each other and felt a synchronized facepalm coming up. One refrained. The other, however, slapped his face onto his palm; thus completing the action.

Karin handed Sasuke his cellphone, "Here, he called you when you were asleep."

"... Must've been bored last night," he muttered, flipping it open.

Oh yeah, and that fluttering in his chest—

Sasuke would never admit that _maybe_ he hoped that Naruto had sent him a nice message— maybe just this once...?

Maybe...

His eyes narrowed as the message opened.

"IDIOT!" he shouted, hurling it at the wall.

The device skimmed Suigetsu's face; he turned, watching the cellphone crash and clatter onto the floor.

Then, Sasuke grunted and settled himself back into the bed.

The other man sighed and wiped at his cheek, trying to take away the sensation of something blade-like against his flesh.

He and Karin stepped to the offensive _thing_ and looked at the screen.

"Ah, poor kid," Karin thought, looking at the picture of a blonde haired, blue eyed man's nostrils and possibly, his brain.

.

Sasuke had forced himself out of bed and onto a bus that maybe went to Konoha if that _was_ where he wanted to go that Christmas day.

He sighed, "He is such a... Stupid..."

He watched through the windows as the stores passed him by and saw the bookstore from just a day ago.

Sasuke frowned and took out the book he bought from the store. It wasn't a manga— he absolutely _refused_ to let himself buy a manga. Instead, it was a thin hardcover— almost as large as his laptop...

"The Toad, the Snake, and the Snail."

It was a children's book.

He looked at it and snorted, a slight smile gracing his features.

"How fitting. A kid writing a kids' book," he murmured, opening it to the first page.

"There once was a toad named Sanin..."

.

The bus stopped and he stepped out.

The now familiar city of Konoha was right before his eyes. Snow layered the balconies, the roofs and the streets; it was Christmas but something...

Something still wasn't right.

Sasuke trod through the now familiar streets back to his apartment in the now familiar building where he, Sakura, and Naruto lived.

He knew that he could walk there, knock on their doors and receive now familiar welcomes...

He knew that he was now only minutes away from them—

Only minutes away from _that_ guy…

And maybe, just maybe...

Since it was Christmas...?

He reached the doors to the building and stepped through them.

.

Sakura looked up from her coffee and her green eyes widened, "Hey!" she smiled, "What are you— I mean, Merry Christmas!"

Sasuke smiled politely, "Merry Christmas," he greeted.

Sakura shyly bit her lip, "What are _you_ doing here?" she inquired, "Aren't you supposed to be... 'booked'?" the pink haired woman grinned even further, "Or, at least that's what _Naruto_ said."

He shrugged a bit, "I'm off."

"Then, let's say hi!" she Took his arm and began to pull him up to room 307.

Sasuke tensed, "I—" he started, "I can do it..."

"Alone." That unsaid word hung in the air and she let him go, "Okay..." she said hesitantly, "You feeling alright?"

He smiled and started to walk away, "Of course I am."

No.

No— the truth was—

He was nervous as Hell.

Going up a flight of stairs didn't take him very long, and even if one were to triple the time it took him to climb a flight of stairs, there was no way that time could stretch to be as long as he needed it to be.

He was already at Naruto's door.

Sasuke gulped and put his bag down. He raised his hand to knock...

.

Naruto looked at the other; straight into their vulnerable eyes, "Bastar— I mean, Sasuke... I'm... I'm pretty sure I like you," he said simply. Suddenly he flushed, his whole face turning red as he looked into his reflection in the mirror, "Gah- no! I can't do it!" he crumpled into a ball on the ground, "How the Hell am I supposed to tell him my feelings if I can't even fantasize about being cool about it? Augh- God damn it— it's like being 18 again!" the blond thought to himself.

Sasuke.

The Bastard.

_The_ Bastard, and the only one for him— Naruto was pretty sure of it now.

"Sasuke, I like you a lot!"

He blushed again.

"Damnit!"

.

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes; he sighed to himself and gently placed his hand onto the wooden door.

It was okay.

It was alright.

That guy was an idiot anyways; no matter how much he thought about him- no matter how much he wanted to be together...

"Merry Christmas, Naruto."

He turned around and let his hand linger on the door for a slight second before picking his bag up again and walking up another flight to room 407—

The room right above room 307...

The room right above Naruto's.

.

**HAHAH— lol! You guys thought this was going to be just as happy and cute as the other two, didn't you?**

**Well, no. you guys already (must've known) knew that they didn't get to see each other on Christmas.**

…**And it's not Christmas, so there won't be a happy ending for this one.**

**And nobody reviewed, so I'm feeling sadistic and spiteful.**

**Haaaah, I'm immature.**

**Love, Sohei NICHA.**


	4. The Things that I have to say to You

******The Things that I have to say to You**

**(Part 3 of The Writer Series)**

**Sohei NICHA**

.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, letting light seep into his vision through his eyelashes.

Morning.

Noon.

Night.

In dreams...

Whatever the time now, he found himself thinking about when that Idiot kissed him on New Years as the ball dropped.

It was terrible.

He didn't know what to do— it was overwhelming when he connected the kissing, Santa, brothels, elves, gay Santa, blonde hair, blue eyes, loud voice, and the words "Happy New Years, Sasuke"...

None of it made any sense—

Yet...

He growled lowly and shut his eyes tightly.

Something inside him told him it was time to move again...

.

Naruto locked his door as he stepped outside of his apartment; he walked toward the stairs and turned the corner, but suddenly he stopped. He frowned.

From the corner of his eye he thought he saw something amiss...

The man looked up; his eyes widened, "WHAT THE—?"

.

Sasuke looked at the source of the loud voice, "Good morning."

To Naruto it sounded more like "good mourning" instead; "W-wha-WHAT'S GOING ON?" he yelled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to the Fed Ex man, "Please ship this."

"S-sure..."

The brunet led him inside to a large cardboard box. He just _knew_ it wouldn't take too long for the blond man to suddenly appear at his doorway, and if he was right, he would arrive just about...

"THIS—" Naruto looked around with a helpless and hysterical expression, "This..." the fervency in his voice died down, "This looks like you're moving...?"

Sasuke nodded, "Good. You aren't _completely_ stupid."

"Please sign here, sir."

"Alright."

"But, it hasn't even been a year— you hear me? You haven't even been here for a year!"

"Yeah? So? What's your point?"

Naruto's cheeks flushed red and his eyes narrowed. How could he say "I love you" if he couldn't even think about it? How could he tell this bastard his feelings if he wasn't even here?

It wasn't damn fair.

"Whatever you've got to say, then say it, Idiot," Sasuke let the Fed Ex man walk past him, "Be careful with that. It's delicate."

"I..." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, "I guess I'm just... I wasn't expecting you to move."

The other man quirked an eyebrow, "Nobody does, but that's what I tend to do: move. A lot."

Sighing, Naruto looked at Sasuke with a pitiful expression that made even _Sasuke_ feel a little bad.

"I'll keep in contact if you _absolutely_ can't cope," he mocked calmly, "Why are you being such a kid about this anyways?"

Then, he turned around and closed his door.

Naruto's jaw dropped and before he could stop himself he went up to the door and shouted, "I LOVE YOU!" right into the door.

All he could hear was his own breathing as he processed what he just did.

His ears were burning.

His stomach was turning.

He had no idea how Sasuke had reacted.

He had no idea if he had actually heard.

.

Sasuke heard.

Of course he heard.

Who else hadn't heard?

The walls were almost paper-thin— not only did _he_ hear, but so did the rest of the building—

So, of course he heard.

He wanted to move right now, somewhere far, far away from this situation...

But he had no idea that the brash, totally unromantic confession would cause him to blush so much or make him curl into a fetal-like position on the other side of the door...

_That_ guy was the reason he was moving— didn't he realize that?

Sasuke just couldn't handle it: all the occupied thoughts, the restlessness, the...

He flushed even further.

He was _not_ going to go there.

.

Sakura heard it.

Who hadn't heard it?

Naruto loved Sasuke.

Sasuke was moving... (Apparently again.)

She was... A little disappointed...

That Sasuke was moving and that Naruto confessed...

Maybe she was more disappointed that at this point, she already knew that Sasuke liked _him_ back...

Even if he'd never admit it.

... She knew it a while ago, actually— back when they went on those supposed "hate lunches"... Back when they weren't embarrassed to at the time...

Yeah.

She chuckled a bit to herself and sighed.

He was good-looking.

He was shy.

She really liked him, but...

She didn't mind if Naruto had him.

.

Sakura stepped outside of her apartment and saw her blond friend sitting right outside of Sasuke's door. She balked, "Naruto, how long have you been sitting there?"

"... Since this morning when I con-con-con..." he trailed off, stuttering and blushing furiously, "I've been waiting for him to say something!"

"... Naruto, don't you think that maybe he went out the fire exit?" the pink haired woman sighed and approached the confused looking blond, "The window escape?"

Another confused look.

"Out the window, onto the balcony, and then down the stairs?"

Realization.

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"OH MAN—!"

He shot up and swore, looking around for the stairs.

Sakura laughed, "Good luck, Naruto!"

"Damn it— I didn't think about that!" the man shouted to himself.

The woman bit her lip and then waited for him to be out of sight and when she could hear him screaming in the streets before she tried the doorknob.

"Unlocked?"

She opened the door and called out softly, "Were you waiting for him to open the door?" Sakura stepped inside, "Sasuke?" she called out, "He's gone, if you were wondering!"

There was a light thud on the other side of the door.

"Ah— sorry!" Sakura apologized as she peeked behind the door, "I just thought you had stuff here. I didn't realize it was actually _you_!"

Sasuke grunted and then, after a moment, stood up.

The young woman chuckled uncomfortably, "So... How long have you been sitting there?" she asked, "Has he been sulking?" she wondered to herself.

She then observed his sudden blush.

"... So, just as long as he's been out there, am I right?"

He looked away fiercely, blush burning even more crimson upon his pale features.

Sakura laughed, "Well, I guess I have no choice then," she sighed.

He looked at her questioningly and she shook her head.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," the woman looked at the boxes and her smile vanished, "But... Why are you moving?"

"I can't concentrate," the man replied curtly, "this place is full of distractions—"

"Naruto?"

"No!" Sasuke snapped a little too quickly for anyone to believe.

Sakura feigned ignorance of the knowledge she already held, "Ah, I just thought since he's so loud and stuff..."

"Oh, right, that," the man composed himself, "Yes. He's a distraction. The worst."

"Yeah," Sakura laughed, "He's the worst— he's the worst, but... You love him, right?"

.

Naruto was out of breath.

Man, that Bastard had _hours_ to get away from him and be didn't even notice that he was gone until Sakura told him about the fire exit!

God he was a dumbass!

.

(And somewhere, somebody facepalmed.)

.

Sasuke glared at Sakura.

She smiled and ignored the hostility, "Hey, Ino."

The blonde woman looked up from her flowers, "Ah? Hey, Sasuke! Oh, ah, yeah, hey, Billboard-brow..."

"Ergh!" the pink haired woman twitched violently, "Blonde bitch!" she growled.

"What brings _you_ around here Sasuke?" Ino purred seductively, "I don't usually see you near flowers..."

"We want a plant!" Sakura slapped her hand down on the counter.

Ino looked at her with her hooded blue eyes, "'We'?" she inquired a bit jealously.

"A present..." Sakura said more calmly, "For Naruto."

The two women looked at each other for a long moment.

Ino looked away and sighed, "You're not even teasing me..." she murmured, "So sincere... Fine, what kind do you want? He likes watering plants, right?"

Sasuke stepped away from the two and began to browse the aisles.

Flowers.

Brightly blooming flowers.

Orange.

Purple.

White.

Red.

Yellow.

Blue.

He frowned.

"How's it going?"

The man turned around to the speaker.

Ino smiled, "Sakura's looking at the potted plants on the other side of the store. She knows her way around thanks to me, but I figured _you_, on the other hand, _might_ need some help..."

Sasuke looked back at the array of flowers, "I don't..."

"Ah..." the blonde woman looked at him carefully, "I can... Arrange something for you— and you can also get the potted plant—" she picked up a single red rose and a small purple flower, examining them, "You seem to have a hard time saying something, don't you?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what would be the best reply; he found it to be, "Yes."

.

"Wait…"

Naruto frowned and then his jaw dropped.

"THERE IS NO FIRE ESCAPE OUT THE WINDOWS—!"

.

(More facepalms?)

.

Ino watched her two customers walk away and she sighed, sitting back onto her stool behind the counter.

Her blue eyes were set on one receding person in particular.

A flower.

A flower that had once been a dying bud.

A beautiful flower she had once upon a time rescued...

A beautiful flower that just didn't love her back...

.

Naruto kicked a tin can down the street, exhausted and weary.

"..."

He couldn't even form words.

"..."

His editor would be wondering where the new brainstorm was. This time he was going to write another children's book— apparently the one about the toad was a hit...

He knew this because his editor told him to write more about toads.

Naruto looked up right as he reached the doors to the building and sure enough, he crashed into the door and fell onto the ground.

"..."

He picked himself up and opened the door.

The trek up the stairs seemed longer now, and his legs and feet ached.

This was not fun.

Not at all.

Someone up there must have written down this whole scenario and laughed manically at his misfortune.

The sick, literate, writing bastard.

Naruto pulled his keys out of his pocket and stepped up the last flight of stairs slowly.

He turned the corner but suddenly he stopped. He frowned.

From the corner of his eye he thought he saw something amiss...

"Ah?" his voice was weak.

.

Sasuke looked up and blushed, "Good afternoon."

He tried to forget that there was a big tomato plant right next to him and that he also had a bunch of flowers in his hand and that the person it was all for...

Well, he was standing there right in front of him.

Sasuke cleared his throat and stood up.

Naruto stared at him from the stairs and suddenly blushed, "Ah, uh—" he stuttered, "What're all the flowers for, Bast— Uh, Sasuke? A girl?" his voice was a little shaky as he tried to tease the other.

Sasuke grunted and held out the bouquet of flowers, looking at the ground; ears turning red.

.

Sakura watched from the floor above.

She saw how Naruto hesitantly took the flowers.

Saw how he turned slightly away to grin.

Heard how he quietly said that it was sickeningly sweet "but thanks".

She smiled.

She saw how Sasuke's shoulders relaxed a bit.

Saw him smile a little.

Heard him mumble something incoherent.

And then she turned away from the scene, sighing.

The young woman took out her cellphone, "Hey, Ino..." she blushed, "Can I come over again?"

**.**

**END FIC.**

**~Sohei NICHA**

**Part 3 of the Writer Series**


	5. You Interrupt My Life

-1**Title: ****You Interrupt My Life**** (Part 1)**

**Author: Sohei NICHA**

**.**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rate: T**

**.**

_**Notes: Part 4 of the WRITER SERIES. Part 1 of "You Interrupt my Life".**_

_**Here, We meet ITACHI UCHIHA! (Based from the "not so stoic" side of him)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please note that this is mostly crack and there will be an unexpected kiss near the end.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

"Hello, little brother."

"YOU ARE _DEAD_ TO ME!"

Sakura woke up from her sleep and hastily ran out of her apartment, grabbing a red sweatshirt to cover her running, braless self.

.

Sasuke seethed, "Go away. How did you find me? Get out!"

The older man ignored his questions and looked around the apartment, "Why are you living _here_? You could live in a better place..."

"Get out, big brother."

"It's so small and... _poor_ in this place..."

"Itachi..."

"Come to think of it— why are you even _working_?"

"I said 'get out'!"

Itachi rounded on Sasuke, grabbing onto his shoulders, "I mean it. What the Hell are you doing, Sasuke? We have a huge inheritance and I need _you_ to help me use it all up."

"... You're being so fucking sarcastic; I can tell. Why are you really here?"

Sakura appeared at the door, "Sasuke, you okay?"

"Remember? You called."

"No, I fucking didn't."

"_Two_ Sasukes...?"

"Yeah, you did," Itachi said, ignoring the pink haired woman at the door, "...Something about moving because you didn't like it here— _now_ I know what you were talking about."

Realization.

"Oh, yeah, I might've called about that."

Itachi nodded absent mindedly, "Alright, and so, I have come to sweep you away, little brother! Come on and we shall ride away on my magic carpet!"

"Stop being so sarcastic! Also, I changed my mind—"

Sakura stepped inside, "Hey..."

"Now, now, Sasuke, it's okay to leave. After all, you feel guilty that you dragged me all the way out here to the slums—"

"Hey..." Sakura tried again.

"We're _not_ in the slums, Itachi!"

"You look so out of place in this poor, poor place!"

"Hey—"

"GET OUT!" Sasuke growled.

"HEY!"

The two men turned to the woman, suddenly silent.

"_What's_ going on?" she snapped. "You," she pointed at Sasuke, "Speak first. Then you—" she pointed at the other man, "Don't think I've ignored you like you ignored me. You go after— got it?"

They nodded.

Sasuke grumbled, "Sakura, this is Itachi," he introduced, "He's my brother. I hate him, but somehow I wound up calling him about..." he trailed off and flushed a bit, looking into her eyes, hopefully, and hoping she'd understand and he wouldn't have to remind her of the incident. "…Stuff…"

"Ah," she said, "_That_..." Sakura nodded, "And you?"

"Hello, my name is Itachi Uchiha. I am Sasuke's older brother. I am really wealthy and—"

"Fucking— Stop it!"

"Hey!" Sakura snarled.

Itachi smirked and went on, "My hobbies are setting things on fire, creating optical illusions, and antagonizing my little brother. However, today I came here on a completely honorable and sincere mission to rescue my little brother from the clutches of this _disgusting_, distraction-filled place," he raised a fist with mock passion.

The young woman bit her lip, holding herself back from retaliation, "Sasuke," she growled, "How do you feel about this?"

"Regretful," the man muttered.

.

Naruto got up and poured himself some hot water for his instant cup ramen.

He heard a thud and some shouting from upstairs, and shrugged.

Then he turned on the TV.

And changed his clothes.

And then, he began to eat.

The ruckus upstairs didn't seem to bother him at all until he realized—

"Hey…

"Sasuke lives upstairs..."

He choked and threw down his chopsticks, rushing up the stairs to see just what the Hell was going on.

.  
-

"Sasuke!"

The three turned around to the stairs.

"AH—! _TWO_ SASUKES?"

"Yes."

"No," the actual Sasuke snapped, elbowing Itachi roughly, "Naruto—"

"What's going on?"

Sakura sighed, "Hey, Naruto. Good morning. Did you eat breakfast before you got over here?"

"... I knocked it over. It was halfway finished," he realized mournfully.

"Good to know you're just as oblivious as always." The pink haired woman then turned to Itachi, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha. He can probably argue on behalf of Sasuke as to why he should stay here in this 'disgusting, distraction-filled place'. Have a nice day, but please, _do so quietly_," she hissed before stepping away and patting the blond man on the shoulder, "I leave this in your hands, my blond friend."

Naruto's eyebrows rose, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, then, Sasuke, pack up your things and we'll go," Itachi smirked, "Because I don't think this guy can convince me at all."

The blond rounded on the older man, "Go?" he repeated dumbly.

Sasuke looked away.

"Yeah, I can feel a blonde joke coming up," Itachi nodded, "Sasuke, I always thought you were more into the smart people—"

"Who says I'm into him?" the man scowled.

"Oh, I'm sorry— it must be _he_ who's into _you_," Itachi snipped, once again, sarcastically. He quirked an eyebrow, suddenly serious, "Did you hear that, little brother?" the man asked, grabbing a hold of one of Sasuke's rigid shoulders, "I just incorporated wit into our conversation and came up with an innuendo. Praise me like I'm God."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Your brother's a jackass!"

"He's blunt, like his head," Itachi went on, "C'mon, Sasuke, you know I can easily send people after you."

"I don't want to go wherever you're taking me," the younger brother said, "I'm staying here."

"I agree," Naruto shrugged, "I already asked though, what's going on?"

"You are so _thick_!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah, that's what _she_ said."

"Shut up, Itachi!"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "I... I thought we already established this, Sasuke— you're staying here."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak.

"No, he's going with _me_." Itachi frowned and then looked Naruto in the eye, "Why should he stay here anyways?"

"Because I—"

Sasuke quickly covered his mouth, "Am a dependent, annoying, Idiot who doesn't know what he's talking about."

Itachi blinked, and then smirked slowly. He removed Sasuke's hand, "You..." he asked Naruto, stepping closer to the blond, "Do I remind you of my little brother?"

Sasuke twitched, and his jaw tightened. Itachi squeezed his wrist lightly; the younger brother relaxed a bit subconsciously.

The blond's eyes widened, "Wh—"

"Sasuke and I look alike," the man teased, "so if I get closer to this face of yours..."

Two lips collided and Itachi jumped back.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS _THAT_?" the man shouted.

Sasuke's eyes widened in fury and he tore his wrist away from his brother's grasp, ears now burning.

"I didn't mean to— YOU WERE JUST RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

"I DIDN'T GO ALL THE WAY— YOU MOVED IN!"

Oh, how the younger Uchiha wanted to say something— to shout— to kill something.

Naruto took a quick look at him, trying to capture his gaze; he tried to form words...

Until Itachi's fist collided with the side of his face.

The blond spun around from the force of the blow and he collapsed onto the floor.

Sasuke turned around, still needing to punch something.

"I'm going to fucking MAUL you!" Naruto shouted.

.

Sakura poured herself some coffee, but then heard the shouting—

The yelling—

Crashes.

None of it bothered her until she realized, "Wait... Those three..."

Her green eyes widened considerably.

"OH, SHIT!"  
**.**

**.**

.

**End Part 1**

**~Sohei NICHA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THIS FORMAT AS COMPARED TO SEPARATE STORIES!**


End file.
